deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Maka Albarn vs. Ruby Rose
ParaGoomba348= MakaRose.jpg|SuperSaiyan2Link backgrounder (129).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Maka vs Ruby2.PNG|GameboyAdv Ruby VS Maka (Yoshirocks92).png|Yoshirocks92 Maka Albarn vs. Ruby Rose is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle featuring Maka Albarn from Soul Eater against Ruby Rose from RWBY Description Soul Eater VS RWBY! Which scythe-wielding action girl will reap the life of the other? Interlude Wiz: Of all the girls we've used in this series, none of them take action quite like these girls. Like Maka Albarn, wielder of Soul Eater- Boomstick: And Ruby Rose, the red-riding-hood Huntress. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Maka Wiz: In Death City, Nevada, there is a school where students learn how to hunt souls of evil spirits, and also witches. This school? The DWMA, Death Weapon-Meister Academy. Boomstick: Two of these students were Maka Albarn and Soul Eater, a happy couple-''' Wiz: They actually never get together in the series. '''Boomstick: It's canon to me, okay?! Wiz: Anyway, Maka and Soul are two of the greatest students there. You'd think that they would fight as a duo, but they fight in a very unique style - You see Maka's scythe? That's actually Soul, after transforming himself into a scythe. And Maka wields him. Boomstick: You think that if she holds the scythe the wrong way Soul could see up her skirt? Wiz: Boomstick, you better not start. Boomstick: You were thinking it too, Wiz. Wiz: ...Anyway, not just anyone can wield Soul as a weapon. The reason Maka uses Soul so effectively is because of a thing called Soul Resonance, which is where the souls of the weapon and meister resonate with each other at the same frequency. Boomstick: And if they don't? Well, Black*Star found out the hard way. Wiz: This also effects Maka and Soul in battle. One time, the two were arguing with each other in a battle against Free, making their attacks less effective due to a lack of coordination. Boomstick: But if things get real bad, these two are really, really protective of each other. Like in their battle against Crona and Ragnarok! Wiz, look at this scene and tell me SoMa isn't canon. Wiz: It's not. Maka actually gets with Death the Kid in the manga. Boomstick: Well screw that. Wiz: But you have a point there. Soul is capable of reverting to his human form in order to protect Maka, and Maka will go to great extents to protect Soul. Soul took a sword slash from Ragnarok across the chest, and ended up with something called Black Blood. Boomstick: Black- OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT?! Wiz: Black Blood is a type of demon blood that gives the host body a gigantic increase in physical abilities, but also causes insanity. Tapping into the Black Blood is difficult, but when done, allows Maka and Soul to square off with foes such as Medusa and Asura. Boomstick: HOLY SHIT MAKA AND SOUL FOUGHT ASURA?! Wiz: Uh, no. This is a different Asura. Boomstick: Oh. I'm less impressed. Wiz: When Maka and Soul truly begin to resonate, they can use powerful abilities such as Witch Hunter, Genie Hunter, and Kishin Hunter. But the problem is that it only works on evil, as Maka and Soul discovered in their battle against Stein. Boomstick: But Maka and Soul don't need Black Blood or Genie Hunter or anything like that! Even as a scythe, Soul can talk to Maka and make strategies and stuff. Maka and Soul can even see souls! Isn't that awesome? Wiz! I wonder what your soul looks like? Wiz: Um, I'm not sure. In addition to seeing souls, Soul himself doesn't call himself 'Soul Eater' for nothing. He literally eats souls. Apparently they don't have a taste but they have very nice texture. Boomstick: Mmm, souls... Wiz: As far as physicality goes, Maka is very athletic despite being more of a bookworm. She can run very quickly, she has faster-than-eye reflexes, and is surprisingly strong. As a weapon, Soul is very tough and cannot be broken, but in human form he is almost useless. Boomstick: Still, two fighters in one means that they are able to make strategies. And Maka's really smart, so that makes it even better. Hey Wiz! Wanna be my weapon? Wiz: Uh, I'd rather not. I don't think I can turn into one. But Maka's ace in the hole is actually very well-hidden. If she is, for some reason, to lose Soul, she is actually capable of wielding herself as a weapon. Boomstick: How does THAT make any sense?! Wiz: Her father was a weapon, her mother was a meister... Boomstick: Ah, I see. Wiz: Maka's weapon form was able of defeating Asura even though he'd defeated Soul, Death the Kid, and Black*Star previously. During this form, she seems to be capable of acting subconsciously and is faster and more durable. Boomstick: Her arms are freakin' scythes! Wiz: But don't think these two are invincible. Maka and Soul have lost a very fair amount of battles, including against Stein, Crona and Ragnarok, Medusa, Asura, Giriko, Mosquito, and Asura again. Also, while these two may complement each other near-perfectly, they still often fight with each other. If that begins to happen, then their Soul Resonance will decrease and Soul will be less effective as a weapon. Boomstick: But would I be complaining if I could turn into a badass scythe? I think not! Ruby Wiz: In a small town, there was a young girl named Ruby Rose who wielded a mechanical scythe known as- the Crescent Rose. Boomstick: Then she kicked this guy Torchwick's ass, and after some help from her hot sister Yang Xiao Long, she got into this awesome school, Beacon. Wiz: This is where she would meet her future teammates, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna. Unfortunately, they didn't all get along at first. It only got worse when they were all forced to team up with each other, with Ruby of all people as the leader. They formed- Team RWBY. Boomstick: Even though it seemed like Ruby would be one of the absolute worst choices as a leader - trust me, she is - she actually does kinda okay at it. She often fights and kills huge monsters, takes on powerful fighters, and HER SCYTHE TURNS INTO A FUCKING SNIPER RIFLE! Wiz: It sure does! Ruby may seem like an adorable girl with a scythe, but in reality she is someone you really don't want to mess with. Boomstick: In the Red trailer, she took down a ton of giant Beowulves! The exact number is estimated to be at around one-hundred. Man, this chick's a badass! Wiz: Ruby is paired up with Weiss, who is pretty much her complete opposite in terms of personality and fighting style. She was also trained by her uncle in terms of fighting, so she's a very adept fighter. Boomstick: Ruby's also kinda smart. She built the Crescent Rose by herself during her time at Signal, and she loves weapons like I do. I think I'd get along pretty well with Ruby. Wiz: You probably would, Boomstick. But her weapon isn't the only thing she has going for her. Ruby's physicality is far above that of a regular human, being able to tank laser beams, explosions, and falls rather easily. She also shows no signs of fatigue in battle and has superhuman strength. But what Ruby REALLY has going for her is her speed. Boomstick: Remember the most awesome food fight you have ever seen? Wiz: ...Best. Food fight. Ever. Boomstick: Well Ruby ran so fast that she actually caught herself and her friends in a vacuum suction! How the hell does that even happen?! Wiz: She would have to run at Mach 20 in order to do that, which is about 6,805.8 miles per second. This is far faster than even the likes of Sonic the Hedgehog. Boomstick: Sonic vs. Ruby confirmed, guys. The hype is real. Wiz: Not actually confirmed. Boomstick: ...Possibly? Wiz: Anyway, Ruby's speed doesn't even stop there. Using her Semblance, she can actually make herself so fast that it appears to be like teleportation. Boomstick: And she can even use something called Aura. Totally not a Lucario ripoff. Wiz: Ruby's Aura and Lucario's aura are two completely different things. Ruby's Aura increases both her defense and offense, making her even more powerful. Boomstick: What a badass. Wiz: But as powerful as Ruby may be, she comes with her own flaws. She is extremely reckless and naive, rushing into battle without really knowing what it is she is doing. This has led to her downfall in several occasions, and it's only worse when factored in with her love of weapons. Boomstick: Kinda reminds me of Sol Badguy. Wiz: But Ruby is capable of getting her head in the game when really need be. In the end, Ruby is one red riding hood you don't want to mess with. DEATH BATTLE! ParaGoomba348 "So this is Death City!" said Ruby Rose as she approached the DWMA, excited to see what kind of weapons she'd see. She walked a little further, and accidentally bumped into the DWMA's best student, Maka Albarn, who was standing with her best friend, battle partner, boyfriend, and weapon, Soul Eater. "Hey, watch it!" Maka angrily said to the Beacon student, then noticed her scythe. Was she... dangerous? Did she do that on purpose? Was she inciting a battle? Soul quickly transformed into his scythe form as Maka grabbed him by the handle, then took a battle stance. "Oh my goodness! You TURN INTO a scythe?!" Ruby asked excitedly. "Oh boy, I want to fight you now!" She likewise wielded the Crescent Rose in battle position. FIGHT! Ruby started the battle off with a slash at Maka and Soul, which Maka blocked easily. Maka returned the favor with Ruby similarly blocking the attack. Before Maka could attempt to strike again, Ruby ran behind Maka and slashed at her. The slash sent her down to the ground. "Huh, good fight!" Ruby said to the grim reapers. She was about to walk off, but then Maka got back up. "Huh?" Maka glared at Ruby, and was about to strike. Then she looked at Ruby's soul, which appeared as a cute red orb with Ruby's face on it. "Soul." She said to her meister. "Yeah, Maka?" Soul asked, being seen inside his weapon form. "Her soul. It's the soul of an adventurous girl with lots of potential. We need to be very careful, Soul - she's more powerful than she looks." Maka said to Soul. Soul nodded. Maka was about to strike again, but Ruby interrupted by slashing at her. Ruby struck at Maka a few more times, but then Maka dodged one of Ruby's strikes and proceeded to strike at Ruby. Ruby blocked the strike and every subsequent strike after that. "Huh, you guys are pretty good!" Ruby told the duo. She attacked Maka again, but Maka blocked easily. Maka was getting increasingly stressed, as Ruby was currently winning. "Soul! Let's do it!" Maka said to her weapon. "Alright." Soul replied. "LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!" A blue soul with Maka's face and twintails appeared next to a yellow soul with Soul's face and messy hair as they began to shake and resonate wildly. Soul began to glow white as a crescent moon shape appeared over the scythe. Maka swung Soul as hard as she could, but Ruby blocked the hit once more. However, this time the sheer force of the swing sent Ruby down to the ground. Ruby got up, and simply dusted herself off. Maka continued swinging Soul at Ruby, and she blocked each attack until Maka got one lucky hit in. The force of the blow sent Ruby flying into the DWMA, collapsing part of the school onto Ruby. After all the dust cleared, Ruby got back up and dusted herself off. Soul reverted back to his regular scythe form. "Uh, Soul..." Maka muttered. She was suddenly frightened of Ruby's surprising durability. "She's good..." Soul replied, mostly speechless. Before Maka and Soul could try to attack Ruby again, she an at them - actually, it's more like she blitzed at them. Actually, if we want to get technical, she ran so quickly that Maka and Soul didn't even see her move. In fact, she was so fast that she caught Maka and Soul in a vacuum suction as Ruby ran even faster and further with Maka and Soul right behind her. Ruby quickly turned and slashed at Maka with the Crescent Rose, knocking the two of them into the DWMA as Maka had done to Ruby earlier. Maka got up, then wiped some blood off her face. "She's so fast... and our Soul Resonance attacks won't work-" "Uh, Maka?" Soul turned towards Ruby, who was now wielding the Crescent Rose as a sniper rifle. "OH SHI-" "Maka! Black Blood! Now!" Maka and Soul's souls resonated again, and Maka's wounds started to leak a thick, black liquid rather than red blood. The wounds suddenly healed up back to normal, and Maka felt rejuvenated. This was exceptionally good timing too, because that was the time Ruby fired the Crescent Rose. The bullets all hit Maka, but they all disintegrated upon contact. "What?" For the first time in the battle, Ruby was surprised. She was just winning the battle, and now had to figure out how to defeat Maka in a different way. Ruby ran towards Maka again, and transformed the Crescent Rose back into a scythe. But this time, when she attempted to slash at Maka, the Crescent Rose stopped before it could even pierce her skin. Maka grinned and slashed at Ruby in a combo, then hit her with one slash that sent her flying at the DWMA again. Ruby quickly landed back on the ground, and clashed with Maka in another struggle. The two repeatedly blocked each other's attacks, when the camera zoomed in on Soul. Suddenly, the setting was inside of Soul's mind. Soul was in a dark room, dressed in a red-and-black suit. A little red Satan-esque demon walked inside, dancing. "Ah, Soul, you're using the Black Blood, I see!" The demon said with a grin. "Yes, I am." Soul replied. The demon giggled at Soul. "Don't you love insanity?" Soul's eyes widened. Back in the fight, Maka was fighting less effectively. Soul was getting heavier and he was, for some reason, kind of hot to hold. Ruby saw her advantage and slashed at Maka, but the Black Blood made sure she wouldn't take much damage. "Maka!" Soul said to his meister. "Soul?" Maka replied. "We need to stop using Black Blood." Soul announced. As Soul said that, Ruby slashed at Maka and sent her to the ground. Maka, bruised and beaten, appeared to have lost this battle. Ruby stood over Maka, and grinned. "Looks like ya lost, huh?" Maka breathed what she believed to be her last breath, when Soul reverted to his human form and stood in front of Ruby, protecting Maka. "I'll never let you hurt my meister." Soul angrily said to Ruby. Ruby slashed at Soul across his chest, and blood splattered everywhere. He fell down to the ground, supposedly dead. "Soul!" Maka screamed. She got back up, and began to breathe heavily. Her eyes widened and she could hardly even move. "Your turn!" Ruby ran at Maka and slashed at her, but then- Then Maka blocked. With her arm. That was now a scythe. "What?!" Ruby couldn't hit her. She slashed again, and Maka blocked with her scythe arm again. Still Maka said nothing. Maka, still silent, slashed at Ruby with her scythe arm and Ruby blocked with the Crescent Rose. "Whoa, hold on there!" Ruby then activated her aura. She was stronger and more durable now. "Now it's a fair fight!" The two exchanged blows for a good while. Maka would slash with her scythe arms, and Ruby would slash with Crescent Rose. Still the two could never seem to get a solid hit on each other. "I know!" Ruby ran off, and jumped on top of the roof of the DWMA. She transformed Crescent Rose into the sniper rifle form again, then fired at Maka. Maka blocked the bullets by cutting them in half with her scythe arms, then ran after Ruby. Frozen by shock, Ruby could only watch as Maka came up after her pretty much subconsciously. Maka grabbed Crescent Rose, then with mighty force ripped it out of Ruby's hands and threw it off the DWMA. Maka looked Ruby in the eyes. "No one. Kills my weapon." Maka glared and grabbed Ruby by the shirt, then jumped off the DWMA with her. Maka held her scythe arm to Ruby's chest and pierced it as she hit the ground, splattering blood everywhere. Maka got back up, and saw that Soul had gotten up too. "You alright, Maka?" asked Soul. "Yes." Maka replied, smiling at her weapon. K.O.! Results Boomstick: No, Ruby! She was supposed to fight Sanic! Wiz: This was a very close match. These two held specific advantages over each other, with Maka and Soul having more destructive capability and overall strength, while Ruby was superior in terms of durability and speed. However, Maka could match Ruby's durability with Black Blood, even if it made her insane. Boomstick: Maka and Soul are also better strategists than Ruby, who tends to be reckless. That, and by being able to see Ruby's soul, they could make strategies as soon as the battle begun. Wiz: If nothing else, Maka's weapon form was the ultimate trump card. It enhances her speed, durability, and power so much that it would overwhelm Ruby, and combined with Maka's training in hand-to-hand combat and superior smarts, Ruby stood little chance. Boomstick: A moment of scythe-lence for Ruby? (Silence) Wiz: The winners are Maka and Soul. Trivia *This is, so far, ParaGoomba348's closest battle. *It is, by that note, ParaGoomba348's closest Season 3 battle. |-| RioluCraft FTW= This is a What-If? Death Battle written by RioluCraft FTW aka Riolu-San Description These two scythe wielding huntresses come int the battle field and which of them will cut themselves a victory and which one will become red like roses? Interlude (cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cFiMuhAD88 ) Riolu-San: The grim reaper is depicted as a cloak wearing figure that wields a scythe and guides spirits to the afterlife. Dark Riolu: And these chicks are worthy as HECK to have that title. Maka Albarn, Soul Eater's top class reaper. Riolu-San: And Ruby Rose, RWBY's silver eyed scythe wielder. Dark Riolu: He is Riolu-San and I am the REAL reason you read these fights. Riolu-San: And it is our jobs to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Maka (cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vXFtF8CiLPk ) Riolu-San: Death city, one of few safe havens left in the world of Soul Eater. Dark Riolu: But of course monsters witches and evil humans run through it at night. So they started to teach people how to fight and transform into weapons and how to use them. Quick loser turn into a mini-gun. Riolu-San: I can't but you could try! Dark Riolu successfully transforms into a Mega Buster. Riolu-San: AWESOME! I can finally be Mega Man now!!! Dark Riolu: Now lets go kill some stuff! After this...... Dark Riolu transforms back into his normal self. Riolu-San: And so began the legacy of the DWMA and their top students Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans. (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFPQsXZNZNg ) Dark Riolu: After killing 99 kenshin, they were almost ready to upgrade SOul to a Death Scythe, and had to kill a witch. Long story short the witch turned out to be a cat that wanted to have Soul i- Riolu-San: How about no DR. After failing Maka and soul were sent to capture Dr. Stein, who turned out to be a teacher. Who trained them for the long road so Maka could achieve her dream of making Soul a better Death Scythe than her father, who got dumped by her mom because he was cheating on her, which caused Maka to hate him. Maka is a skilled user of the scythe, and prefers to strike the opponent in their weak points and usually works well with Soul unless he gets too bent on eating the enemies soul. In which the fight..... a lot. But otherwise Soul will think of a plan that tricks both the opponent and Maka, which would cause them to bicker more. Dark Riolu: Oh please. THat guy is just a fancy tool, he never compares to me. Maka can eliminate anything evil with the Anti-Demon Wavelength, and can change the appearance and ability of Soul but only uses him in scythe form because that is one of the only weapons Maka is comfortable with using. And also she can fly for a short amount of time using a special meister scythe technique. And has Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance. And has the ability to see and locate the souls of anything with one. Riolu-San: She has multiple attacks, like the Maka-Chop, which causes the spine to shake and some minor head bleeding. And she can resonate with Soul to use the Witch Hunt attack which launches a crescent shape beam out of Soul. She can use the improved version called the Demon Hunt, which covers Soul with spikes, making him more dangerous. And she also can use the Kenshin Hunt Technique which can kill deitys, but it is useless against those with a pure heart. Dark Riolu: Soul will sacrifice his life for Maka, and if he goes down, Maka will not join him. She is decent in hand to hand combat, and has a weapon form of her own, well, only her limbs can become the ends of scythes. That and she has another secret ability. The black blood. The black blood doubles all of Maka's stats, can heal minor wounds, and can be used as a weapon, with the downside that if it is used too much, it could drive Maka insane and be possessed by the evil witch Medusa, and because of her good will, Maka would either commit suicide or force her opponent to kill her. Riolu-San: She has taken down multiple Kenshin without sweat and has taken down with help from Death the Kid and Black*Star. I wouldn't want to get on the bad end of her scythe. Maka Albarn: People need fear to survive. We experience it so we can grow stronger! Ruby (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iP7mVihaW_M ) Riolu-San: The world of Remnant, there have been multiple legends of heroes who have fought against the Grimm. There have been legends of maidens of the seasons. But none of these stories can compare to the legend of the warriors with silver eyes. Dark Riolu: Before we can get all in that awesomeness, we have to talk about another schoolgirl. Ruby Rose is a naive young huntress in training that has one goal. To kill all the titans, every last one of them. Riolu-San: No that is Eren. And we are talking about RWBY not AoT, Ruby's goal is to become like the heroes in the fairy tails her older sister Yang read to her. And after being witnessed preventing a robbery in a Dust Store by the headmaster of Beacon, she got to go there 2 years early. And she became the leader of the team RWBY. Dark Riolu: Okay, then if she gets a team named after herself I DO TO!!! BOW TO TEAM DARK RIOLU!!! (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlbVgPpGz4Y ) Riolu-San: While she seems like she is harmless, she is no slouch when it comes to fighting and killing. She wields the scythe and rifle hybrid Crescent Rose. It can launch powerful magic powder called dust. And the dust is presumed to be fire dust because of its appearance. She also good with most other weapons that relate to her scythe, like a knife. Dark Riolu: Finally! THE AWESOME STUFF! She has superhuman strength, speed, durability, and endurance. But she also has two traits, Aura and semblance. Aura lets her heal minor wounds and lets her have her semblance. Her semblance lets her become faster than the speed of light. Heh, I wonder how she compares i speed to- Riolu-San: We are not copying a joke that Para used, okay DR?! Dark Riolu: People would ignore it because I am so much more awesome than everyone here. Riolu-San turns to the audience and says something before going back to normal. Riolu-San: Just ignore him when he says that, just let him think that. It is easier this way. (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GfsIhPCJTLM ) Riolu-San: When Ruby has had enough of her friends getting hurt, she will unleash the Silver Eyes. They only activate when she is traumatised by something nut the will permanently freeze whatever is around her in time, which is pretty much killing it. But it will leave her in a weakened state. And while RUby may be an amazing fighter, she has her flaws. Dark Riolu: SHe cannot do well with hand to hand combat, and is not great at controlling her speed, usually relying on her scythe to stop her and if she uses her aura too much she can be rendered useless in battle. Even though she is an awesome huntress, and it isn't likely she will let anything stand in her way of her reaching her goals. Ruby: I don't care what you think! We WILL stop them, and I WILL stop you! BET ON THAT! DEATH BATTLE! Death City, 9:30 PM A group of four wandering hunters and huntresses are wandering around trying to find clues to how to get rid of a giant dragon like creature that is frozen in time permanently. One of the hunters is wielding a shield and a sword looking down at a map trying to figure out where they are. That hunter is Juane Arc former lover of Pyrrah Nikos. Juane: And we are lost..... A ginger headed girl dressed in white wielding a giant hammer looks around just in case they found something. That girl is standing next to a boy with black and pink hair. Those were Nora Valkyre and Li Ren. Nora: I KNOW WHERE WE ARE!!! Juane: Okay then Nora where are we? Nora: We are LOST! Li Ren: Nora..... One hooded young girl walks up and is walking towards the rest. Her hood is red, as she is walking she is carrying a giant scythe with her and she takes off her hood revealing her blackish-red hair and her silver eyes. This is none other than Ruby Rose. Ruby: Let's see if we could find a place to stay for the night. Maybe this place would work guys. The four hunters walk up to the building known as the DWA. As they are walking up two of the students are walking up. One is a laid back teenage boy with white hair, the other is a young school girl. These two are no other than Maka and Soul. Soul: What are we doing here Maka, there have been no reports of Kenshin or witches, we do not need to be here. Maka: Soul we could always check for ourselves and besides, they always come out at night. As the two groups are walking closer and closer Maka and Ruby see each other. Maka sees Ruby and her group and then sees their weapons. Maka knows the dangers of armed people at night in Death City and gets in a battle stance. Ruby: May we stay the night here? We are just a few wandering hunters that need shelter for the night. Maka: Okay then, have your weapons turn back into people then. Ruby: Our weapons don't exactly do thaaaa- Soul: They must be Kenshin and Witches in disguise. Maka: And they are getting too close to the DWA. Soul you ready for this. Ruby: So leave? Oka- Soul transforms into a weapon as Maka grabs his blade and slashes at Ruby who jumps back away from the slash. Ruby: So we are going to fight? Maka: I won't let you enter into the DWA and hurt the other students. Ruby: So this is a fight. Okay then, I will fight to protect my team no matter the cost. The two girls start to run at each other as the fight begins. FIGHT! (Cues:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GBUhzE5-jJQ ) The two start to rapidly swing their scythes at each other while dodging and jumping until Ruby rushes at Maka with her semblance while using the jet end of her scythe to boost her knocking Maka onto the ground. Ruby: THAT WORKED! Nora: GO RUBY! Juane: DON'T DIE ON ME!!! Ruby launches herself from a distance and starts launching shots from her scythe. Maka launches some Kenshin hunts in respond to counter them. As this seems pointless and endless Maka jumps up to where Ruby is and slashes at her giving a her a small rip on the bottom of her skirt. (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CqwvhoRbB-c ) Ruby: Wew that was close. Maka: I can't get close enough to finish her off. Soul: Can we hurry up, I would like her soul. Maka: COULD YOU STOP FOCUSING SO MUCH ON HER SOUL AND JUST HELP ME BEAT HER! Ruby fires a few shots at Maka and Soul who were able to jump out of the way just in time to avoid the blast. As Maka advances towards Ruby Ruby blitzes around her slashing at her knees until Ruby uses a blast fro her scythe and her semblance to rush towards Maka and blood is seen eject from where Maka is. Ruby: I guess that is over. Ruby looks over to see that Maka is standing there with Soul bleeding out at her feet. As Maka looks over at RUby she looks like she was in pain and angry wanting revenge. Maka: You will pay for what you did to Soul. Maka's arms become scythe blades as Ruby readys her scythe. (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pvq1AdY29Hg ) Maka rushes at Ruby and starts slashing at her with her blades as Ruby counters by shooting her with her scythe. Ruby: Wh..what are you doing? Maka: Avenging my friend. The two slash at each other a whole bunch until Ruby's scythe breaks and Maka starts to get tired. Maka then activates her black blood and uses it to maul on Ruby who starts to dodge every attack and constantly get more tired out in the process. Until Maka misses while Ruby dodges knocking down a giant building nearby where Juane, Ren, and Nora are. Juane: RUN GUYS!!! The three start to run and almost make it away but are covered by the rubble. Ruby watched this all happen. (Music stops) Ruby: JAUNE!!! REN!!! NORA!!! Ruby's eyes glow pure white as the whole area starts to shine so bright that the area whites out. When the area is no longer white Maka is seen in place about to unleash an attack but has no signs of living. A couple of kids walk out of the DWA and sees what has happened and drag who ever could still be alive inside to get instant medical care. As one of the survivors starts to open their eyes they are surrounded by 9 people. Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Soul were all there. Along with a kid with a tuxedo and two girls standing besides him. Another kid that was dressed like a ninja with outrageously spiky hair with a calm looking young woman behind him. Juane: Are you okay?! Kid in tux: She is in no fightin condition, and won't be for a while. Ninja kid: Heh, she will be fine. The survivor looks around to see that her friends were their, alive and well, but that other girl was gone, and that boy, didn't she kill him? Soul: I am somewhat impressed. But you will pay later for what you did to Maka Ruby: I...i didn't mean t-..... I a- Soul: Sorry, just please leave her as soon as possible. I don't want to see your face around here anymore. Jaune: Lets leave before anyone else attacks us. KO Results (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSJfqPZ6uPw ) Dark Riolu: OH MY DARK LORD GANON THAT FREAKING CLOSE!!! Riolu-San: While Ruby may seem like she is clearly out matched here only having the edges in speed and range. Maka was almost clear to take this match. Dark Riolu: Except one thing Soul Eater butt hurt fan boys. Riolu-San: HEY! I LOVE SOUL EATER IT IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE ANIME! Dark Riolu: Butt hurt fan boy alert! Riolu-San: I might have to kick you off this because you are a jerk. Maka has no way of countering the Silver Eyes. But Ruby is in no more fighting condition. So this is kind of a draw. Dark Riolu: NO it was not! Ruby lived trough it! Riolu-San: Lets have it your way then. Dark Riolu: Well I guess Maka didn't get the edge of the battle and now is red like roses. Riolu-San: The winner is Ruby Rose. Dark Riolu: HAH. Riolu-San: NO IT WAS REALLY A DR- Dark Riolu: OH SHUT THE HECK UP! Riolu-San: *Whispers* This battle was really a draw. |-| The REMATCH!= RubyXMaka.png|WarpyNeko930 Ruby vs. Maka.png|GalacticAttorney Backgrounder_(129).png|Original Rematches.png|Rematch k;lkl;k;ll;.png|TheKnucklesKid123 Ruby VS Maka (by DoomFest).png|DoomFest Ruby VS Maka (Yoshirocks92).png|Yoshirocks92 RubaeVSMakwaifu.png|MastaChief2003 MakavsRubyGan.png|Ganime Description Scythe Wielders are BAD-ASS! But none are more impressive than these two High School Hunters! They met before, with Maka taking the victory. However, Ruby's returned, stronger than before. Will Ruby reap Maka and Soul, or will this just be a repeat of the past? Don't miss a moment! This Death Battle will be written by WarpyNeko930, please read the previous version by ParaGoomba348. Interlude Weiss Schnee: Hmph. Death the Kid: Hmph. Should I go first, or do you? Weiss Schnee: Fine, I'll go first. Hello ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the Death Battle Rematch between Ruby Rose, the biggest Dunce of Beacon-'' '''Death the Kid: That seems like a redundant way to start off a special episode, doesn't it?' Yang Xiao Long: Yeah Weiss, lighten up a bit! This is supposed to be awesome! Black*Star: HELL YEAH! We get to see Maka tear that wanna-be into little pieces again! Remember when she made her explode into bloody chunks? Yang Xiao Long: Oho, no no you little punk. Ruby's gonna kick her ass into the dirt. And what's this Wanna-be stuff? Ruby's way better than Maka! Black*Star: Says the armless Neck-Snapper! Tsubaki: Oh dear... U-Um, our fight is between Maka Albarn and Ruby Rose! Two..Scythe Wielders, I guess. Blake Belladonna: I'm Blake, she's Yang, She's Weiss, that's Tsubaki, Black*Star and Death the Kid, and it's our job to analyze today's combatants and find out who would in a Death Battle. Ruby Rose Weiss Schnee: The world of Remnant is a strange and oddly dark world. Vicious and terrifying creatures known as Grimm roam the lands, terrorist groups run amuck, and there are entire high school's devoted to training children to fight and kill Monsters. Black*Star: Maka can kill Kishin Asura in ONE PUNCH! Blake Belladonna: We attend this school in order to keep the peace. Normally, you have to be at least 17 to enter the school...however, here we meet our team leader and combatant, Ruby Rose. 15 years old, 5 foot 2, and already leading an entire team of older girls. Yang Xiao Long: yeah, one night this girl was out buying some dust, because y'know, she's awesome, and she straight up took down an entire group of criminals on her own! Heck, she would've kicked Roman Torchwick's Behind if it hadn't been for him being a sneaky jerk! This gal is none other than my sister Ruby Rose! Death the Kid: It seems you and her were born on an island to two famous hunters, Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen, and Summer Rose respectively. Maka Albarn Pre-DB and Special Thanks! DEATH BATTLE REMATCH! WarpyNeko930 Results Who would you be rooting for? Maka Ruby Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:RWBY vs Soul Eater themed Death Battles Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:RioluCraftFTW Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:Scythe duel Category:Rematch Category:'Combatant vs Team' themed Death Battles Category:WarpyNeko930